


Pulsing Resonance

by bafflinghaze



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Anal Sex, Circlecest - Freeform, Daja’s POV, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Living Metal Dildo, Mind Meld (temporary), Multi, PWP, Polyamory, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 09:32:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19148305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bafflinghaze/pseuds/bafflinghaze
Summary: Daja made living metal limbs for those who have lost. The leg for Polyam was merely the first; she had since made hands, arms, feet.She supposed that it was about time she made a...more intimate body part.





	Pulsing Resonance

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by discussions with [mistrali](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali), about how, if I shipped any of the Circle amongst themselves, it would be a big poly ship! This is just pure smut 😏
> 
> If you would like to [request anything (sufficiently short), send me a message](https://bafflinghaze.tumblr.com/post/183666311508/open-for-prompts) 😎

 

Daja made living metal limbs for those who have lost. The leg for Polyam was merely the first; she had since made hands, arms, feet.

She supposed that it was about time she made a penis.

The poor man had lost it (Daja tactfully had not ask how). He had a lot of money, and a fair amount of discreetness, too. It was a challenge, something new, and as Daja thought about it, she thought about how it _would_ be useful, for example to those who felt as men yet born without.

So she had agreed.

*

It was straightforward enough to craft the shape, and to allow for urination.

One thing that the man also wanted, however, was for it to be able to stiffen and transmit pleasure. For it to react to the wearer’s thoughts and for it to have _sensation_. For it to react to a wearer’s _arousal_ , not just muscle commands. And for it to respond to _sexual_ touch.

And for the wearer to be able to feel, intimately, vividly, what the living metal penis did.

Daja looked critically at her prototype, sitting on the centre of her work table. It looked more like a dildo, than a penis, she had to admit. Which made the living metal dildo much more optimal for sex.

But would it _work?_ She wondered if the wearer would _feel_ the heat and the slick as it slid inside a waiting mouth or pussy or arse. She wondered if it would feel tighter than the grip on her fingers.

Daja licked her lips and picked up the dildo. The colour of the metal matched the metal on her hands, and as she rubbed it, the dildo started to throb.

 _...Daja?_ came Briar’s thought.

Daja turned around when Briar entered her workshop. He leaned against the door frame, smirking.

“Going to make someone happy with that?”

“Offering?” she returned mildly.

Briar licked his lips. “ _Well_...” The bulge in his breeches was becoming increasingly prominent. Not that Daja needed the visual cue: she could _feel_ the wave of arousal through their connection, how her clit was hardening as Briar’s cock stiffened.

Daja nudged him out of her workshop, closing the door behind them. Briar reached out, wrapping his hand around the dildo. Daja felt his immediate spike of arousal as his fingers wrapped around warm, supple metal.

“Gods, Daja, you moving to dildos now?” he asked, voice getting a little hoarse.

“This is meant to be a living _penis_ ,” Daja said. They both headed to the master bedroom automatically.

Briar started taking off his clothes.

“You don’t have to take off all your clothes,” Daja said. “Just your breeches.”

Briar smirked. “What? And deprive you of my gorgeous body?”

 _What’s this?_ Sandry asked, momentarily looking through Daja’s eyes. _Don’t start without me!_

 _I was trying to read_ , came Tris’s disgruntled thought. _And now I can’t_.

By the time it took Daja to undo her own breeches and to coax the base of the dildo to attach _very_ snugly against her clit, Sandry had arrived.

Sandry took one look at them, and all their clothes slit open. “That’s new,” she told Daja, taking hold of it. She tugged it, and Daja had to bit her lip against the jolt of pleasure. Under Sandry’s hands, the living metal stiffened.

“Looking _good_ ,” Briar said, languidly tugging at his own cock with one hand, and a lubed finger against his perineum. “And that’s _mine_ , Sandry.”

Sandry rolled her eyes in a huff. She nudged Briar aside and clambered onto the bed. “Lick me, Briar,” she said, spreading her legs out so that even _Daja_ could see how slick she was getting.

The wave of _want_ from Briar echoed through the rest of them. “My _pleasure_ , Duchess.” He grinned even when Sandry lightly slapped him.

Daja’s own mouth started salivating as she felt the ghostly feel of Sandry’s clit and lips against her mouth and tongue. Her clit hardening impossibly further of the sensation of Briar’s tongue against it; the _dildo_ hardened impossibly further in response.

Sandry looked at her over Briar and beckoned her over. “Finger him, Daja.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Daja took the vial of Briar’s specially made lube and slicked up her own fingers. Briar stiffened just a little as she first pushed a finger in; his body melted down as she started to rub. “Good?”

 _Very_. They all felt, very clearly, Daja’s finger inside his hole.

Sandry’s eyes were dark, and her lips curled up into an indulgent smile as fingers threaded Briar’s curls.

Tris entered the room, book still in hand. “ _Very_ beautiful,” she said, pulling one of the oversized armchairs to face them.

Sandry glanced over, and Tris’s clothes opened right down the center. “Going to watch?”

Tris’s hand went down to her groin; they _all_ felt it when her fingers touched, a second layer of _fuck_ on top of Briar’s tongue on Sandry.

Sandry hissed, throwing her head back. “Fingers, Briar. Harder,” she commanded. “Daja—Briar’s _ready_.”

“Or,” Tris said, “Briar, in Sandry, and _Daja_ in Briar.” A strong image from Tris hit Daja's mind, and it wasn’t not real, but it felt like a damn premonition for the very, very near future.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Daja said. Briar’s hole was slick, clenching down her fingers. She removed them, so that Briar could crawl up. Sandry spread her legs obscenely wide apart.

“Ready?” Briar asked.

“Are you?” Sandry countered.

Briar gripped his cock and pressed in. They _all_ moaned at the sensations, and Daja nearly tripped as she climbed onto the bed behind Briar. She braced a hand on Briar’s back and slicked up her dildo.

“That feels _really_ weird coming from you, Daja,” Tris said. Her fingers don’t stop their motion across her clit, though.

Daja smiled, and pushed Briar over further so that his arse was revealed. Breaths were held as Daja rubbed the head of the dildo against Briar’s entrance, before pushing in.

Sandry slapped a hand over mouth. “Fuck. I feel so _full_. So _stuffed_.”

They all knew what she _meant_ ; Daja felt Briar’s cock in her cunt, she felt her own dildo up her arse. Only, when she clenched down, there was nothing.

An image of them from Tris’s view flashed in their minds: Sandry, pressed into the bedsheets and caged by Briar, tattoos blooming a bright riot against his skin, and Daja, her living metal dildo sunk into Briar.

Daja-Briar immediately started moving, a rough pattern forming in sync between the two of them without conscious thought. Every simultaneous thrust was _tight_ and _hot_ and _full—_ Daja didn’t know where the pleasure of the living dildo started, and the pleasure from Sandry’s cunt around Briar’s cock began. Tris was constantly rubbing her clit, and it felt like she was rubbing Daja’s clit _too_ —

Daja-Briar started fucking faster. Sandry pinched her nipples sharply, rubbing her breasts, hips titling up to meet every thrust. Tris slipped fingers inside, overlaying the fullness of Briar’s cock. Daja was wet, they were _all_ wet—

—it was hard to know who began where. It was _their_ fingers pinching and _their_ clits being rubbed and _their_ cock and _their_ dildo filling _their_ cunt and _their_ arse. Pleasure climbed in all of them, spirally faster and faster, higher and higher. Briar-Daja quickened, hips snapping faster.

 _Full full full_ , Sandry cried.

 _Good, so good_ , they all echoed back.

 _I’m—I’m so_ close, Briar grunted.

Daja thrust faster, pressing him down harshly. “Then _come_.”

Tris gasped as she came, and it triggered the cascade in _all_ of them; Briar pulsed hot and heavy inside Sandry, and Daja felt like _she_ was coming inside Sandry, and the wave of white hot pleasure welled up and spread from inside Sandry, inside Briar, filling up every damn part of them until it was _all they felt_.

 _Oh gods_.

Daja sucked in a gasp, and pulled out from Briar, mind slowly pulling back from the tatters left from their orgasm. Briar pulled out of Sandry and flopped down on the bed next to her.

Sandry laid her arms out wide, boneless. In a wobbling walk, Tris slipped into the bed beside her. Sandry leaned over and rubbed Tris gently; and a shiver of another orgasm passed through Daja.

“Good work, Daja,” Briar said, a blissed-out smile on his face. “But why don’t you make some living metal balls as well?” He was absent-mindedly fondling his own from his stretched out position next to Sandry.

Daja gave him a look, then shook her head. “Next time,” she promised.

  


  


_The End_


End file.
